CuLpAbLe
by ayd13
Summary: Sasuke-kun...- Una voz lo detuvo antes de poder prenderlo Se sintió culpable al terminar su cigarrillo, un sentimiento que lo acompañaba hacia mucho tiempo… -Culpable- Sasusaku/AU


Pues es el primer fic que subo aa espero que les agrade...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: **AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales, si ya veran a Sasuke kun llorando...si lo leyeron bien llorando...

***

**Culpable**

**Capitulo 1 El sentimiento de la soledad**

Tomo la cajetilla de cigarros tomo uno y se lo llevo a al boca, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en "ella", ya habían pasado casi tres años y el seguía atormentándose en su recuerdo.

Las imágenes pasaban en su mente una y otra vez, no lo dejaban en paz, cerraba y lo ojos y se encontraba con ella, regalándole una sonrisa tierna como solo ella sabia dar, llena de paz y de amor, esa sonrisa que lo derrumbaba por dentro al verla…sacudió la cabeza, para huir de su recuerdo, tomo un estuche y lo encendió pera proporcionar fuego a el cigarrillo que tenia sobre sus labios, lo acerco rápidamente….

-Sasuke-kun...-

Una voz lo detuvo antes de poder prenderlo, una imagen se le presento ante sus ojos, la vio una vez mas estaba con las manos en su pequeña cintura y el ceño levemente fruncido, entendió el gesto, a ella no le gustaba que el fuera adicto a la nicotina, la imagen se desvaneció cuando exhalo el humo por la boca, ella ya no estaba y no por un maldito recuerdo dejaría de encontrar la paz que la nicotina le proporcionaba.

Se sintió culpable al terminar su cigarrillo, un sentimiento que lo acompañaba hacia mucho tiempo…

-culpable-

Se repitió una vez el mismo, tomo la cajetilla de cigarros y la tiro a la basura, entro a su habitación, cogio una toalla y se metió a la ducha, no solo la nicotina lo tranquilizaba, la ducha era también un buen relajante tanto o igual que el sexo.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y sintió como las calidas gotas caían cubriendo su cuerpo, refrescando su mente, salio una hora después de su extensa ducha, tomo su ropa y se vistió, tomo las llaves de su auto salio de su departamento, tomo el elevador que lo llevaba a estacionamiento, se dirigió a su auto y lo encendió comenzando a manejar sin rumbo fijo.

Quería huir, escapar de sus pensamientos, desvanecer de la realidad su realidad, divago por horas sin rumbo por toda la ciudad comenzaba el crepúsculo, detuvo el auto al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba, apago el motor después de haberse estacionado, salio del auto y aun con duda entro, miro a su alrededor, no se encontraba ningún alma, no viva al menos, sentía su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado, comenzó a caminar hasta perderse en aquellos pilares enterrados al suelo se dirigió al lugar mas apartado de todos, sus pasos eran cada vez mas lentos, hasta detenerse frente a un peculiar pilar de mármol, el viento corrió llevando consigo pétalos de un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba junto al pilar.

Fue ahí donde sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, no resistió mas, sus piernas se flaquearon, la facha de tipo serio y arrogante se derrumbo, callo de rodillas al suelo frente al blanquecino pilar, cerro los puños con impotencia golpeando unas cuantas veces la grama sobre el suelo, dejando unas cuantas deformaciones al mismo, sus ojos se cerraron, los recuerdos regresaron , llevo su frente hacia el suelo, un grito desgarrador fue lo que salio de su garganta, un grito lleno de dolor, de soledad, de frustración, lo sintió después ese…ese nudo en la garganta, no pudo mas trato de controlarlo pero no pudo, y de sus ojos las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, era la segunda vez en su vida que "ella" le robaba sus lagrimas…ella…ella era la culpable de su entupido sufrimiento, maldecía una y mil veces el haberla conocido, fue un grandísimo idiota al pensar que ella era diferente, que ella calmaría su dolor, que junto a ella pasaría los mejores años de su vida, pero no fue así, ella prometió que su amor duraría hasta la eternidad, que el era el "único" que nada ni nadie los separaría, pero no ella lo traiciono, lo abandono y ahora el se encontraba de rodillas frente a su sepultura.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, el seguía en la misma posición, las lagrimas habían cesado, ni una lagrima se atrevía a salir de sus ojos , los cientos que había derramado parecían ser lo suficientes para tranquilizar su alma, se levanto del suelo, mucho mas tranquilo, el viento jugaba con su cabello negro, secando la humedad se su rostro, camino hacia el pilar que contenía una muy peculiar escritura sobre la placa de bronce con sus dedos acaricio sutilmente el nombre de la inscripción, sintió una gran excitación al recorrer la primera letra de ese nombre, perdiéndose en sus delicadas curvas, recordando el recorrido de su piel, añorando tenerla entre sus brazos, disfrutando sus pequeños temblores, de sus suaves gemidos, los que el provocaba en ella en sus momentos de pasión.

En su rostro se dibujo una extraña y sutil sonrisa ante el recuerdo, verla si toda excitada, con la vista empañada de tanto placer que el le proporcionaba, totalmente entregada, gimiendo su nombre de una manera…de una manera tan espectacular, su sonrisa se oscureció sabiendo que todo aquello solo quedaba en un maldito recuerdo, dejo de acariciar el nombre dejando unas manchas de sangre, provenientes de sus nudillos, salio de sus malditos recuerdos y se dirigió a su auto alejándose así del necrópolis.

CONTINUARA...

***

Espero contar con su apoyo...


End file.
